Cry for the Moon Series Epilogue
by Eureka234
Summary: What should have happened post episode 24 IMO . Fuma tries to come to terms with what he has done, and begins to see a way in which he can move forward. WARNING: YAOI boy love , you have been warned!


**_Disclaimer_: I do not own X or any of it's characters. They all belong to the lovely manga artists, CLAMP. This is my take on the ending... warning it has yaoi in it, but nothing too graphic. Hope you like it!**

**For those who care, the Title is based off the song "Cry for the Moon" by Epica. Youtube it, it sounds like it could be part of the soundtrack!**

* * *

Fuma opened his eyes. He was in his bedroom. Faint sunlight slithered through the blinds. It felt like he had been sleeping for a very long time. The smell of dust reached his nostrils and his arms felt heavier than normal.

"What is this?" Fuma wondered. He sat up from his bed, and looked down. He was fully clothed, except there were stains of blood down his front. What had happened to him?

"Mum? Kotori?" He wondered through his house, lost and confused. There was the familiar sound of sizzling food from the kitchen. Maybe things weren't so bad. He entered. His mum was cooking fried eggs and rice.

"Good morning, Mum. How are you?" Fuma asked, taking out the usual 3 bowls and placing them on the table. "Where's Dad?"

"He left early today. I thought I should make you a proper breakfast. You must feel exhausted, after all"

"I don't understand" Fuma said, looking to the stove "Did something happen?"

His Mum shot him a saddened look. There were tears in her eyes.

"You don't remember?"

Fuma looked at her strangely. There was nothing different about his surroundings at all. "What is there to remember?"

His Mum walked over to the table, and removed one of the bowls Fuma had placed there "I need to explain a few things to you. It's not going to be easy to hear, but I hope you will keep an open mind and try to understand"

So the explanation began, it could have taken weeks, hours, but Fuma decided to keep most of his questions to himself. He figured it would make sense given enough time. However, time was something Fuma did not have. He had already lost so much, how could he afford to sacrifice anything else?

* * *

Fuma returned to his room, debating how to deal with the situation at hand.

_I could drown myself in the shower,_ Fuma thought, _but what good would that do? If Kamui and Kotori wanted me to go back to normal, and I throw that back in their face, wouldn't that be for nothing? _

What would Kamui want him to do? What would Kamui say?

_I don't know,_ thought Fuma, _I wish you were still here, Kamui, and then I could ask you all the questions I couldn't ask my mother!_

"What's that?"

"Huh?"

Fuma looked up. Sitting down next to him on his bed was Kamui, but he wasn't himself, no, he was transparent, and pale. Fuma tried to touch him, but Kamui recoiled.

"You won't be able to touch me" Kamui said "Not now, you'll have to fall asleep- however, I get the sense you wouldn't be able to sleep right now, even if you wanted to"

Tears of relief and sadness welled up in Fuma's eyes. It would be hard to place words to the feeling, but he could try.

"Kamui it is so good to see you, even though you're just a mere fragment, and I'm probably not sane"

"I am a very large fragment, I am more than even that. You should know that, right Fuma?"

All those promises made long ago washed over him, the dedication and joy of his presence, and he realised this Kamui was the same one he had known. Fuma smiled.

"Of course I do. You've been watching me, haven't you?"

Kamui smiled "I've been watching everyone. It's amazing how many possibilities there are when you don't have a physical body. But enough about that, please tell me how you're feeling"

"Can't you see how I'm feeling?" Fuma spat "Why did you do this to me? Why couldn't you have just taken me with you?"

"I got the sense that you still have yet to fulfil your destiny"

"Oh? What's my destiny then? I can't think of anything, let alone consider something as trite as destiny!"

Kamui smiled "I can't tell you. It's your destiny. You'll know when you come across it. It takes time, and it's annoying, but trust me on this"

"I understand. Yes, I will be patient for you Kamui"

Kamui waited. He placed a ghostly hand on Fuma's knee. Fuma could feel cold, as though Kamui had lived his life in the snow, but at least it was something. Fuma took a deep breath.

"It's like a nightmare, except I woke up and it was real. I feel horrible for the things I did as the Other Kamui, but it was iout of my control."

"Yes?" Kamui looked concerned.

"I miss you, Kamui, and Kotori of course. I can't believe it. One second you were there and now you're not."

"Kotori has moved on to the next world" Kamui nodded "But she passed a message on to say that she loves us both. I hope you will grow to accept her passing. I am only starting to, although, in a way, I have lost as much as you"

"I'm sorry, Kamui" Fuma hugged Kamui, but it went straight through him "Can you forgive me?"

"Yes, I do" Kamui nodded "Now how about you try sleep and then we can see each other "in person""

Fuma spent a few long hours lying awake in his bed, praying, begging for some rest, so his mind could sort it all out. However, it helped that Kamui stayed with him, creating casual conversation until his eyes grew heavy. The sight of him was calming, and it didn't take long for Fuma's wish to be granted.

* * *

Fuma opened his eyes. He was in the middle of a grassy field. There were birds flying above their heads. He stood up. Trees surrounded him.

Wow, this is exactly where Kotori loved to visit.

"I saved her life from this tree, once" Kamui mentioned. Fuma spun around, and saw his friend sitting peacefully underneath a tree. Fuma hurried get closer.

"She was about to fall but I caught her" Kamui explained "And now I'm going to save you"

Kamui stood up, and reached out a hand.

"Go on" He ushered. Fuma gulped, hoping he wouldn't feel the cold this time, and sure enough, when he touched Kamui's hand he felt raw, warm flesh. It was so calming. It brought back many memories.

"That's incredible" Fuma said, "You were so noble to sacrifice your life, Kamui"

Kamui laughed, "Is it? The only thing I wanted is to bring you back, and so I will. Tell me, Fuma, how do you feel about me?"

"Why does that matter?" Fuma asked, stepping back in surprise. "It doesn't seem relevant"

How wrong he was. Kamui's gaze was penetrating and hypnotising. He was so serious; it was completely overwhelming yet captivating at the same time. A warm sense of peace filled Fuma's insides.

"It has everything to do with it" Kamui said, and he moved closer to Fuma's face "Only through honouring me one last time can you finally move on, much like reading out a letter to a loved one's grave. It will bring you both sorrow and great uplift to perform this sacred ritual, so please"

Kamui's nose brushed Fuma's, and Fuma saw his friend in a while new light. Their friendship was stronger than any bond- for they were Twin Stars, born with opposite destinies, yet so closely intertwined. What did that mean? He was about to find out.

"I feel like we had so much left of life to live, but you took the opportunity away from me. I feel like you ripped my heart out and stomped it on the ground, although, I was the one who did that to you." Fuma gulped "Perhaps I am hurting from hurting you. Even if this is a dream, I want to live all that life we missed, in one go"

"I see" Kamui smiled ever so shrewdly "What do you think would do that, my dearest Other Kamui?"

Kamui traced a finger up Fuma's chest teasingly.

"If you could allow it, I would like to become one with you. I want you to live inside me, and me alone, so we can share all those experiences together and make the most of our lives"

"I understand" Kamui's smile faded "So in order for this to happen I would like to propose that you give your body to me, so I can toy with your mind the way you toyed with mine. The combined will of us both will allow that change to occur"

Fuma nodded, knowing that he must fulfil Kamui's wish. He suddenly blushed. What would this entail? Would it behave like the real world?

"What do I have to do?" Fuma said, befuddled.

"You don't have to do anything, Fuma" Kamui smiled. He held up his hands over Fuma's face, so he couldn't see. "Shut your eyes"

What happened next was a mix of euphoria and confusion. Soft, warm lips reached his mouth and suddenly he felt cold, not from the inside, but from the sweat dripping down his face, the saliva coming from a dead man who so dearly wanted to live.

"I love you, Fuma" Kamui said, and his voice was breaking. Fuma opened his eyes, and saw that Kamui was crying, such a cute little face. Fuma grabbed Kamui's and pulled him into his arms.

"It's ok, Kamui. I understand"

"How?" Kamui sobbed "How could you possibly, you don't even remember what happened"

"Perhaps not" Fuma agreed "but I remember you, and you are a beautiful person, Kamui"

Fuma returned the kiss, more out of politeness than anything "You don't have to be afraid around me"

Kamui's kiss became more intense. It was clear he was losing control. Fuma tried to resist, but realized it was no use. He relaxed his shoulders, his mind. This was a dream after all, a dream that had come true. He was with Kamui once more.

"I-I want more of you, Fuma" Kamui gasped, and he held Fuma tightly "As much as I respect your free will, I am finding it hard to hold back"

Fuma only just realised that Kamui was pressing his hips against his leg, and it was obvious as to Kamui's state of mind.

"You don't have to hold back" Fuma mentioned.

"Can you protect me, like you promised?" Kamui asked, tearfully "If I give myself to you, will you cherish me?"

Fuma nodded "I wouldn't have it any other way"

Kamui smiled "Thank you"

The details were foggy. Perhaps Kamui had erased it from Fuma's mind, or perhaps the dream had finally ended. There was a swirl of colour, the sound of heavy breathing, sighing and the smell of sweat. Fuma awoke from his dream feeling warm and content, even though he had trouble remembering the details of what had just occurred. He knew it was a happy feeling though.

* * *

"Good morning, Mum" Fuma said, pulling his bag over his back "I'm going to school. See ya when I get back!"

"Bye, honey!"

* * *

School wasn't quite the same as Fuma remembered it. True, all his old friends were there, as well as some people he had an inkling he knew, but couldn't remember. There was a sense of emptiness as he went through his day-to-day routine, but when he asked, others aid they felt the same.

* * *

He walked out onto the oval, engulfing the afternoon sunshine.

He walked out to the trees, where he had seen Kamui in his dream, and noticed a bird, which fluttered on Fuma's shoulder, then onto his hand.

"You like me, huh?" Fuma smiled, looking up at the sky "Perhaps you could tell Kotori I say, hi, ok? Ask if she's all right. I love her so very much"

"She already knows" came a voice. Fuma turned. Kamui poked his head out from behind the tree, grinning, "I get a strange feeling she does, anyway"

Fuma smiled. "So can you explain why I feel so alone now? And are people going to think I'm crazy if I'm talking to you"

"It's your mind talking, quite like how the Princess communicates with people. Don't worry. However, I'm always here to talk to you whenever you like, as we are one of the same soul. I live inside you, like the blood in your veins, I share your happiness, shame and sorrow."

Fuma smiled "I think I have decided my next wish, Kamui"

"What's that?"

"I want to be with you forever. I want to bring you back to life"

"You already have" Kamui smiled "nothing makes me more alive than to be with you"

"I love you. You know that, right?" Fuma smiled.

"I do. I'll always be here to talk to you, and share your pain. You can come visit me in your dreams whenever you like. I will protect you, and you will find myriads of happiness along the way. You never have to be alone again, Fuma"

"I plan not to. I want to rebuild my life again, but it will be good to know you are still here"

"I will be, just like old times"

Fuma smiled, and he let the bird fly away into the sky, returning back to class as the bell called him. Kamui walked by his side, unseeable to anyone else.

"The future really can't be determined, can it?" Fuma realized.

"No" Kamui agreed. He took Fuma's hand, guiding his friend to a new life "As long as love and wishes occur, the world can always find a way back to life"

**THE (ACTUAL) END **


End file.
